Confessions
by HeatherandBriannawriteshit
Summary: Main Story line as to be expected with this title. First fanfic. Fluffy Phil and Dan 3 shot. No other characters.


PhanPhic

By Brianna and Heather

Part 1

"Dan, I'm home" Phil called as he opened the door to their shared flat. Phil was just getting back from running errands. He had told Dan that he was picking some papers from Radio 1 for their next radio show this Sunday. Dan called down to Phil, "I'm just upstairs on the internet… again." Phil laughed to himself as he took off his shoes and began to climb up the stairs. With his backpack on his back, he climbed the staircase to his room. As Phil passed Dan's door, Dan exited the room with no shirt on because of the heat wave circulating the London area. Phil's heart rate picked up as he saw Dan. "Phil, I can't take this heat anymore!" Dan exclaimed. Suddenly Dan realized that Phil did not have the papers he said he went to get.

"Phil, where are the papers you said you were going to get?" Dan asked Phil as they locked eyes. Phil's cheeks flushed. As Phil broke eye contact with Dan he stuttered his explanation.

"I left them downstairs by the… ah front door."

Dan nodded and headed back into his room to his laptop. Phil took a deep breath and walked into his room and slowly shut the door. He carefully set his backpack on his bed and sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed. He brought the backpack onto his lap and unzipped it. He grasped a white plastic bag from the outside pocket. Phil was planning out in his head what he was going to say when he brought up this life changing secret to Dan. It scared Phil that he was thinking about telling Dan. He was nervous about how Dan was going to react to such a secret.

Suddenly Dan shouts from downstairs "Phil. Do you want some tea? I just put on the kettle." Phil's daydream shatters as he snaps back to reality. He must have been deep in thought if Dan made it downstairs without him knowing. He always knew what Dan was up to.

"Ummm yeah sure, I'll have a cup" Phil quickly recovered and headed downstairs. 'It's now or never' he thought to himself. Phil walked into the kitchen and sat down at the island as Dan was pouring two teas. He had put a shirt on.

"Here you go" Dan hands Phil his favourite mug he always uses for tea.

"Thanks" Phil smiles to himself. Dan grabbed his cup and started for the stairs. As he reached them, he turned around to look at Phil. Dan studies Phil for a second and notices that something is wrong. Phil was slumped over in his chair just staring down at his tea. He was obviously at war with himself. How was he supposed to tell Dan his big confession? Phil started questioning himself as Dan asked him, "Are you okay Phil?"

"Ahh yeah, I just… have to tell you something" Phil replies. Dan walks back over to the island and stands across from Phil.

"What is it Phil?" Dan asks concerned. Phil looks away and runs his hand through his dyed hair.

He sighs loudly as he replies "I don't know how to tell you this Dan. I just, I just don't know what you're going to say or how you're going to feel about this." Phil says nervously.

"You can tell me anything Phil, we're best mates" Dan gives Phil a reassuring smile.

"That's what I'm afraid of" Phil mutters to himself. He takes in a big breath and blurts it out,

"I think I'm gay." Phil doesn't look at Dan, scared of how Dan will react to what he had just said.

Dan's eyes widened and his mouth opened as he realized what Phil had just confessed. He quickly recovered from his shocked state. Phil was his best mate. He has to support his friend's choices.

"Am I the first you've told?" Dan asks Phil. Phil looks over at Dan, surprised at how well Dan was taking this.

"You're not mad or grossed out or…" Phil trails off.

"Of course not, we're best mates" Dan replies as he makes his way around the island and lays his hand on Phil's shoulder. A small smile creeps on his face and he nods shyly. He slowly looks up and connects eyes with Dan. Dan shows his famous smirk with his dimple popping out.

"Don't worry about it mate" Dan pats Phil's shoulder and walks over to the sink and places his mug at the corner.

"Dan, before you go. There's something else."

…

Part 2

"Oh" Dan says to all the new information. "You like me? Of all people, me?" Phil nods shyly. He is ashamed and scared of Dan's reaction again. When he looks up, he sees that Dan had another small smirk on his face.

"Well, you have fooled me. I had no idea." Dan said. He was flattered, and he could feel heat rising in his cheeks. Dan had been single for a long time because he was exceptionally busy and had no time to meet someone.

Phil was beginning to regret his decision of telling Dan all of this. He brought his hands up to his face to hide his eyes that had started to water.

"Uh, Dan?" Dan looked back to Phil. "Do you think maybe we can forget all of this happened? I shouldn't have brought any of this up." Phil sniffed.

"Well, it's kind of too late. Don't you think?" Dan replies as he paces around their small kitchen. "Well, Phil, how long how you been holding in all of this?"

"I don't know. I haven't been keeping count!" exclaims Phil, who was beginning to get frustrated.

"Just forget it Dan!" Phil rushes upstairs and slams his door. Dan was gobsmacked; he had never seen Phil like this. He never meant to hurt Phil, he just felt bad now.

Dan made his way up the stairs and walked to the end of the hallway. He softly knocked on Phil's door.

"Phil, can I come in please?" Dan asked. He heard a muffled reply and entered the room. Phil was laying face down on his bed. He suddenly felt guilty seeing Phil in this state. He shouldn't have asked so many questions.

Dan sat down on the edge of the bed and began to pat Phil's back comfortingly. "I'm sorry Phil."

Phil lifts up his head to look at Dan. He quickly wipes his eyes to not show Dan he had been crying. He hated showing how weak he was.

"It's okay, I'm just a little overwhelmed" Phil told Dan as he sat up. Dan felt bad. This wasn't just tough for him; it was tough for Phil too.

"Well, it's good you're not a Nazi" Dan jokes. Phil looked at Dan and shook his head.

"Dan that was awful" Phil told Dan as they both started to laugh.

"Will you be alright Phil" Dan asked. They locked eyes as Phil gave Dan a smile and nodded. Dan returned the smile.

"I I got you something, I mean us something" Phil told Dan. Dan suddenly got suspicious.

"Us?"

"I mean for the flat" Phil stuttered out. Phil stands up and walks towards the plastic bag he took out earlier.

"It's a picture of us" Phil handed it over to Dan as he took the frame out of the bag.

"Phil, that's brilliant" Dan smiles at Phil. He slowly gets up off the bed and turns around as he approaches the door.

"I'll go put it in the living room" Dan tells Phil as he exits the room. Phil smiles again as Dan leaves the room. He really can't help having feelings for someone who is so thoughtful.

"Phil, come and look!" Phil hears Dan call from their living room. Phil fixes his hair and gets off the bed to head down stairs. He is happy because Dan likes his little gift. He hurries to the stairs and takes them two at a time. When he reaches the living room Dan is standing in front of the fire place looking at the picture. He turns around to look at Phil.

"Phil, again, I am really sorry for everything that has happened today. I know you already forgave me but I really do feel awful." Dan apologises. Dan walked slowly over to Phil and wrapped his arms around him.

Phil looks up at Dan and can't help staring into his beautiful brown eyes. Dan quickly breaks the eye contact and leaves the hug chuckling nervously.

"Well, I think I'm going to go back to my room. I have to finish editing a video anyways" Dan leaves to go back to his room as Phil sits down on the lounge. He sighs and then decides to watch a movie to help him get his mind off of all that happened in the past hour.

As Dan walked up to his room, he had too many thoughts in his head. 'What is this feeling inside me? Am I starting to have feelings for Phil?' Dan sighed and flopped down on his bed. He had no idea what was going on, he was so confused right now.

Did he like Phil?

…

Part 3

It was the evening when Dan heard a knock at his door. As Phil entered the room, he took his headphones off and left them around his neck.

"I got us some food for you" Phil tells Dan. Dan gives Phil a smile and leaves the headphones down on his bed before he followed Phil out of the room.

As they sat down for dinner, Dan felt like he needed to tell Phil what he had been thinking about all afternoon. If Phil could tell him all he did today, he could tell Phil what he was feeling. He had a long time to think about how he was feeling and he knew how he felt now…

Maybe?

"Um" Dan started as Phil ate a bite of food.

"I've been thinking all afternoon" Dan cleared his throat as he nervously looked down at his food. As he looked up from his food, Phil was waiting for him to continue.

"Well, I think I might like you too" The words rushed out of his mouth and he looked at Phil. Phil just stared at him. 'What if what Phil said before was a joke? What if he was just playing around and he thought he was an idiot for saying something like this?'Dan's face heated up as he felt embarrassed.

Suddenly, Dan felt Phil right beside him. He looked up at Phil as he started to lean in. Both of them leaned in until their lips touched. Dan felt Phil pull away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that" Phil told Dan as he felt ashamed. Dan shook his head and grabbed Phil's hand.

"No Phil," Dan tells Phil. "I want you to know that I am not grossed out. I am not angry and I am most certainly not joking." Dan's eyes were soft and reassuring. Phil was scared, he had been scared all day but he could feel that things weren't going to be the same tomorrow. Phil squeezed Dan's hand; he was speechless.

"Okay." Phil managed to say with a small glimmer of hope.

THEY FELL ASLEEP THAT NIGHT IN EACH OTHERS ARMS. Just saying.


End file.
